


Exams

by Captain_Cerberus



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Random - Freeform, Slightly Aged Up?, What Are These Tags For
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cerberus/pseuds/Captain_Cerberus
Summary: Just something I wrote in under five minutes based off a tumblr prompt.





	Exams

Violet smiled softly, closing her book and watching Clementine throw her bag down, stumbling into the room and crawling over the bed until she was resting her head in her girlfriends lap. Violet raised an eyebrow, smirking as she moved her hand down and gently removed the baseball hat, not wasting a second more to entangle her hands in the girls curly locks. “Did you finish your exams?”

Clementine merely gave a whimper of a grunt, stuffing her face into her girlfriends abdomen and wrapping her arms around her waist. 

“How do you think you did…?” Violet asked her softly, her head tilted to the side, a soft smile replacing the smirk. 

When Clementine shrugged, she couldn't help but let her smile grow. She and the others had graduated a year before Clementine, leaving her mostly by herself at the school to deal with dumb classes and exams. That didn't stop them however from helping the girl prep for whatever tests they could. Several docs and worksheets were shared, notebooks and screenshots explained in attempts to help her get the best grade possible; all of which had paid off. 

“So, I was thinking,” Violet began, untangling Clementines arms and moving down so the girl was laying on top of her, wrapping her arms around her and hugging. “I figured, rightly, that you would be exhausted after exams, so I made plans.” She explained, hearing a whine.

“Nuh uh, let me finish. You and I, are going to shove a bunch of blankets into Brody's truck that she's letting me borrow, go grab McDonalds, or Canes, or whatever you want, and then go to the drive ins. They're playing Dirty Dancing and Grease. Part of some anniversary thing or something…” She trailed off, feeling Clementine briefly glance up from her shoulder.

“Violet?” 

“Yeah, Clem?”

“I'm in love with you.”

Violet grinned, her cheeks dusting red. “I'm in love with you too.” She scanned her eyes over Clementine's face, admiring the curve of her nose and the point of her eyes before placing a soft kiss on her lips and hugging her tightly once more. “C'mon, we're gonna be late!” She urged, grabbing a pillow and whacking her girlfriends backside.

Clementine groaned, sprawling out across their bed. “Can you carry me to the truck?” She whined, her voice being muffled by blankets and pillows. Violet rolled her eyes, sighing.

“Will you hold the blankets and pillows?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes, I will carry you.” 

Clementine smiled, sitting up and grabbing all the blankets and pillows from their bed and entrapping them in her arms, feelings Violet's arms slide around her back and under her knees, carrying her bridal style. She grinned, leaning her head into the girls neck, sighing blissfully. “You would've carried me even if I said no, wouldn't you?”

Violet grinned, shrugging. “After hitting you with a pillow a few times and bribing you with kisses, yeah, almost definitely.” 

Clementine frowned, leaning back abruptly in a way that made Violet stop walking. “So If I said no I would've gotten a kiss?”

Violet rolled her eyes, leaning down and placing a kiss on Clementine's lips, and her forehead, and her nose and her cheek, before kissing her lips again. “Better?”

“Better.”


End file.
